1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image signal recording apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for recording an image signal to a disk-shaped recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in an apparatus for recording and reproducing image data and audio data to/from a disk medium such as MD, DVD, or the like, management data called TOC (Table of Contents) to manage the recorded image/audio data is recorded to the disk. In this case, the TOC data is recorded into a TOC area different from a data area on the disk where the image/audio data is recorded.
Therefore, when the contents of the TOC data are changed in dependence on the recorded data, a head or a pickup is moved to the TOC area each time and the TOC data is rewritten.
To reduce the number of times of the seeking operation of the head or pickup to the TOC area during the recording of data into the data area, there has been proposed an apparatus such that the TOC data is stored in a built-in memory during the data recording and the TOC data is written back to the TOC area on the disk from the memory at the end of recording.
According to the system such that the TOC data is stored in the memory and it is written onto the disk at the end of recording, however, if the apparatus is suddenly made inoperative or the like during the data recording due to a trouble with a power supply of the apparatus or the like, the TOC data corresponding to the data which is being recorded is not recorded on the disk. There is, consequently, such a problem that it is impossible to access to the data which has been being recorded at the time of occurrence of the trouble.